


RWBY MMA Sex Fight Tournament

by Flamingwulf2k, RWBYforever, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, MMA Sex Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYforever/pseuds/RWBYforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: This is it ladies and gentlemen, the biggest MMA tournament for huntresses of Beacon and other schools across Remnant to fight it out in brutal/sexy fights to see who will win and get to have a passionate night with Jaune.





	1. Round 1: Match 1: May vs Octavia

Finally.

At long last.

The tournament all of the women of Beacon and those from far and wide have been waiting for has finally arrived.

The Arc MMA Sex Tournament.

The most anticipated tournament throughout all of Beacon Academy.

The tournament is funded and organized by the Arc family.

The prize.

A loving night with Jaune Arc, the man nearly all women of Remnant wanted to have sex with.

And now, after months of preparation.

The first round is about to begin.

XXXX

“Ladies, gentlemen and the technicolour blur in-between! Welcome to the Arc MMA Sex Tournament!” Violet, Jaune’s eldest sister announced over the speakers, her voice booming through the stadium, the stands packed with the fighters and spectators all of them of Beacon studentship. The women competitors all wearing swimsuit tops and boxing short-shorts, ready for the competition.

“We’re back again to decide who gets to have the honour of having sex with my little brother! Let the most powerful and sexy of you win! Now, with that out of the way, let’s break down the rules!” Violet said as several screens dropped down from the ceiling of the stadium, the screens showing a small list of rules.

“There will be no breaking of bones, a winner will be decided when a contestant has lost all of their aura, passed out, or forfeited from the pleasure/pain. There are no weapons allowed in the ring, the only things you may use are your bare fists and anything that falls into the ring as long as it is a sex-related object. You can use that object to either pleasure or attack your opponent. There will be no biting in this ring, and last but definitely not least, have fucking fun!” Violet roared as the crowd exploded, the floor parting revealing a boxing ring rising out of the separated floor.

“Now then, let’s kick this tournament off with a bang! The first match is May Zedong vs Octavia Ember! You two girls get on down into the ring!” Violet said as two spotlights shone down on the two girls, both of them sending intense stares at one another.

As the two walked down onto separate sides of the arena, Violet walked into the ring, wearing a referee striped shirt, holding a microphone in her right hand.

“On the left corner we have the badass, red-haired sniper of team BRNZ, May Zedong! She may cover half her face with her hair, but trust me, if you see the other side, you know you’re in trouble!” Violet said as May threw her hands up, her smaller breasts bouncing lightly.

“And on the right corner, we have Octavia Ember, the fire-dusted swordswoman of team NDGO! You better hope you don’t end up on the sharp side of her sword, and the dust she uses isn’t the only thing that’s hot here!” Violet said as Octavia flipped her hair back, letting her long dark red locks fall back behind her.

“Sorry, May, it’s nothing personal, but I’ve got an itch that I know Jaune can scratch, you can get your shot at him next tournament,” Octavia said as she stretched her arms, pushing her impressive bust out, making May glare at her as she realized her bust was not as fruitful as her own.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you,” May said as she got into a running stance, preparing to charge at Octavia.

Violet nodded as she raised a whistle to her mouth, “Get ready! Set! Go!” Violet yelled as she jumped back, letting May rush past her, Octavia rolling out of the way just in time, avoiding May’s original attack.

“You’re a fast one, aren’t you?” Octavia shouted as she threw a punch towards May in her blind spot, nailing her in the cheek as she turned her head, making the sniper hit the ground.

May groaned as she got up and rolled back onto her feet, “Yeah, we snipers have to be fast, let me show you just how fast!” May yelled as she shot at Octavia, catching her off guard and slamming her into the ropes of the ring, making the member of NDGO shout as the wind was nearly slammed out of her lungs.

“And with that explosive attack from May, Octavia’s aura has dropped to about 80%, what’re you going to do now, ladies?” Violet yelled from the corner of the ring, watching as Octavia grabbed May’s shorts, tearing them open to reveal her pussy as she struggled to keep Octavia down.

“You may be fast, but I’m stronger and can last longer! Who do you think will win if I have those two traits? Huh?!” Octavia roared as she shot back up throwing May onto her back as she secured her arms with one of her own, May struggling to get out from underneath her as she was outmatched in terms of strength.

“Let’s have a look at this pussy, why don’t we?” Octavia said as she licked her fingers and began to poke and rub around May’s entrance, making the girls moan and shift underneath her, and without warning, Octavia slipped four of her fingers into May’s now dripping pussy, making her moan out loud as Octavia’s digit danced around her insides.

“Uh oh, what are you gonna do now, May?” Violet said as she watched the sniper writhe underneath Octavia, her moans deep and heated as May tried to think of a way out of her situation as she tried not to cum.

“Oh, would you look at that, we have our first item dropped, a 10-inch vibrating dildo, who’s going to get it first, I wonder?” Violet said as the device hit the ground and rolled towards the pair.

Octavia quickly removed her hand from securing May’s the NDGO member more focused on keeping May down with the pleasure, rather than with her limbs, but the second she did, May headbutted the bustier woman right between her breasts, making Octavia scream out and fall back, her hand slipping out of May’s pussy, allowing for her to go and secure the vibrator.

“Ohoho, an incredible play by Zedong! How will Octavia come back from that?” Violet asked as she watched May run and grab the toy, Octavia still down from the sudden attack, the woman trying to get up on shaky legs as her hands carefully caressed her chest.

May stared at Octavia before charging at her, slamming her body into her once again, throwing Octavia against a pole in the corner of the ring, making Octavia shout out in shock/pain as she was unable to move for a moment.

May used this time to rip off Octavia’s shorts and bra, leaving her fully naked before stabbing Octavia’s pussy with the dildo, the plastic tool being shoved into her wet cavern, and before Octavia could say anything, May turned it on and began to fuck Octavia with it, making the swordswoman gasp and shudder as she felt the massive tool vibrate within her deepest depths.

“OH MY GOD!!” Octavia moaned out as she grabbed onto the pole behind her for dear life, trying to hold herself up on shaky legs, her head thrown back as pleasure shot through her entire form.

“YOU BITCH! GAH!” Octavia shouted as May continued to fuck her with the dildo, but this time, sending a swift punch to her stomach, making Octavia’s aura go down slightly, but a deep moan escaping her lips.

“You were talking such a big game a minute ago, but its so sad, that you can’t take me down,” May said as she continued to punch Octavia in the stomach, making her aura flare, trying to defend her as May mercilessly fucked her with the vibrating toy.

Octavia tried to move her arm to punch May, trying to catch her by surprise, but the second she raised her arm, May moved back and threw Octavia forward, making her land on her face, her ass propped up for all to see, earning a few ‘oooh’s’ out of the crowd.

“OH, COME ON!” Octavia said as she tried to get up, but was stopped when she felt the vibrator be shoved back into her pussy, Octavia’s eyes rolling up to the back of her head as May pumped the plastic device into her soaked pussy, making hoarse moans escape Octavia’s lips.

“Concede! Now!” May yelled, surprisingly loud for the usually quiet woman, Octavia groaning as she felt her orgasm rising.

“No! Never!” Octavia said as she tried to get up, only to be stopped by May stepping on her back and using both her hands to shove the vibrating dildo deeper into her.

“Now!” May yelled as she saw Octavia’s legs shake, her juices shooting out of the connection, drenching May’s hands, the NDGO member, had clearly came.

“I give up!” Octavia said as she tried to slow her breathing, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as a wet puddle of her juices lay beneath her, May soon getting off of her and dropping the dildo as Octavia’s ass crashed down into the puddle beneath her.

As May panted, trying to catch her breath, Violet walked over, and with gloved hands raised May’s in triumph.

“And the winner of this match it May Zedong!” Violet said in a booming voice, the crowd going wild from the impressive display.

“Now, can someone get her off the floor, she made one hell of a mess,” Violet said as she looked down at the defeated form of Octavia.

May chuckled slightly before walking out of the ring, Violet taking the spotlight once again.

“And that’s your first match folks! Get ready because next up, we have Melanie Malachite vs Amber!” Violet shouted as the pictures of both of the women appeared on the screens.


	2. Match 1: Round 2: Amber vs Melanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second match of the first round is a fight between Amber, the Fall Maiden and Melanie Malachite, the twin gangster sister of Miltia Malachite.  
> This chapter is written by Flamingwulf2k!

“And we're back again folks to the Arc MMA Sex tournament!” The announcer Violet Arc spoke through the speakers as the crowd was riled up for more sexy action. 

“As I stated before, these beautiful women are all here to fight over the honour of having sex with, you guessed it. Jaune arc!” A picture of Jaune appeared on the big screen as the fighters all looked at him with lustful stares. 

“Just a reminder of what these ladies are fighting for~ anyways, as stated before, no bone breaking, no biting, no stabbing- unless it’s the sexual kind~, and absolutely no lethal weapons. The loser is decided by either aura loss, passing out, forfeit from too much pleasure/pain!” The crowd got riled up as soon as they saw who the girls were as they entered the arena with the spotlight on them. 

“The last Match ended with May Zedong the winner, now we have the second match between Melanie Malachite vs Amber Autumn!”The two girls in question were gazing at each other intensely, with the taller of the two wearing an orange swimsuit top and black boxing short shorts, and the shorter wore the same thing though her swim top was white. Violet went into the ring once more wearing her referee outfit again. 

“On the left corner we have the legendary Fall maiden herself, Amber Autumn! Don’t let her generous nature fool you, she’s a hardened survivor!” Violet finished as Amber waved to the crowd, he breasts being perfectly held by the tight swimsuit top.

“And on the right corner, coming straight from Juniors club, with a knack for kicking, and the white to her sisters red, Melanie Malachite!” The twin sister simply turned her head arrogantly, her small breasts bounced lightly with each step into the ring as Amber did the same.

“Hello Melanie, I hope we can settle this quickly, and maybe end this as friends?” Amber kindly offered the Malachite. 

“Whatever.” Melanie only narrowed her eyes, nice and she has a good body? The twin simply flicked her hair to the side, before the two got into a running stance.

Violet stood at the side with her whistle. “Ready.... set.... GO!” She leaped back as the two ran at each other. Melanie immediately jumped over Amber and Kicked her in the back, causing the maiden to get pushed over.

“Gotcha.” Melanie then jumped to get on top of Amber but she rolled away and then got on top of the smaller girl. She hooked her arms around Melanie’s and quickly stood up and ripped the shorter girls top off exposing her breasts to attacks. “Let go of me!” Melanie the stomped her foot on Ambers making her yell and drop the twin, she held her foot in pain before Melanie quickly kicked Amber in the stomach making her loose the air in her breath and fall onto her back.

“Ohh! Amber just lost a chunk of her aura, now she’s down to 70% while Melanie is still at an Okay 90%!” Violet yelled exited of what will happen next. Melanie then ripped Ambers shorts to reveal her pussy and then licked her finger before pushing them into the fall maidens cunt. 

“No you don’t!” Amber then wrapped her legs around Melanie’s head and started pressing them as the Malachite started to struggled, between her calves as Autumn got her onto the ground. 

“Mmnmmmm!mmphhh!” The girl was slowly losing air and if she passed out she’d lose! She saw Ambers bare pussy and she had an idea, Melanie quickly pushed in her middle finger and started moving it around making Amber start moaning as her grip on the girl get loose, Melanie then moved Ambers legs off her head and quickly backed up. She took heavy breaths as Amber stood up shaken from Melanie’s attack. “Good try, but it’s going to take more than that to take out a Fall Maiden!” Then Amber started floating in the air as her hands glowed red. Everyone watched in awe as she hovered up. “Really quick thing! Semblances are allowed, but! For sexual uses~!” Amber smirked before she shot towards the Malachite and grabbed her by the waist and flew Melanie right into the meta pole. ”Agh!”

Melanie took a spit take as Amber quickly flipped her over her shoulder and onto the ground.

“And there goes our item drop! A pair of handcuffs!” Amber then dragged the dazed girl by her foot over to the cuffs and snapped them onto her feet, keeping them together. “And now The malachite has been blinded! Can she get out of this one i wonder!” Violet questioned as Melanie tried breaking her cuffs, but they were to strong as Amber used this and tore through Melanie’s shorts exposing her pussy. Amber moved her hand and it started glowing as she moved it to Melanie’s cunt and fingered it. “AHHH~ OH MY GOD~!” Melanie felt Ambers hot fingers move in her pussy, hitting every spot with the intent to get her off. 

“Submit!” Amber shouted as she held Melanie’s feet over her shoulder, and kept the girl on her back as she continued to attack her most sensitive areas. 

“N-No! I can’t cu-UUM~!” Melanies eye’s widened as she felt her orgasm hit like a speeding train. Her juices squirted out of the shorter girl as Amber smirked at the sight. She then stood up and dropped the Malachite onto the floor. “Give up?” She lightly teased as the girl below her was taking deep breaths. “N-Never....” 

“Oh! And after one ejaculation Melanie is still in this! But what’s this?!” Amber then smirked as she decided to heat up her hands and start groping Melanie’s body, causing her to moan loudly. The way her hands felt and the intense groping was making her squirm in her hold and felt herself get wet again. “W-Wait! I submit” Melanie pleaded and just like that Amber let her go.

Melanie’s legs twitched as she laid in a small pool that gathered from her orgasms. Amber let’s out a huff and smiled as Violet came over and raised the maidens hand. 

“And we have our winner everyone! Amber Autumn!” Everyone cheered as Melaines sister sighed and shook her head, guess their plan to share Jaune together got a setback. 

“Well folks, it’s been a great match, but it’s not over yet, next one we have is Lin Ren and Neptunia Vasilias!” She shouted as both beauties appeared on the screen.


End file.
